A brushless motor typically includes a rotor which rotates on an axis of the brushless motor and includes permanent magnets arranged circumferentially thereon. A stator which includes electromagnetic coils encircles the rotor. The electromagnetic coils of the stator are energized in order to rotate the rotor. Traditional stator assemblies are typically manufactured by layering thins sheets of steel onto one another and stamping the stator shape from the stack. Referring to FIG. 1, typically, stator assemblies of this type include a plurality of teeth about which electrical wire is coiled. A slot opening is required to be left between the teeth to allow the wire to be placed onto the teeth. The width of the slot opening is a critical design consideration. The slot opening is necessary in a stator made this way to allow the wire to be placed to the teeth. The wider the slot openings, the larger the wire that can be wrapped around the teeth and the more efficiently the coils can be formed around the teeth. Therefore, one aspect provides that the larger the slot opening, the more efficient in manufacturing the electric motor. However, the slot openings also cause cogging of the electric motor. The slot openings cause breaks in the magnetic fields which disturbs the torque generated by the electrical motor. The wider the slot openings, the more severe the cogging of the electric motor. Therefore, another aspect provides that the smaller the slot opening, the less cogging will be experienced by the electric motor. Therefore, there is a need for a method of forming a stator assembly which will allow wire coils to be formed around the teeth of the stator while eliminating the slot openings.